


Any Time At All

by emeiyonemillion



Series: Scatcember 2020 [2]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Constipation, Diarrhea, Laxatives, M/M, Scat, Scatcember, Slight Lactose Intolerance, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion
Summary: Scatcember Day 3: ConstipationORPaul's constipated and John offers him a laxative.
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Scatcember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037007
Comments: 33
Kudos: 22





	Any Time At All

Paul walked out of the hall bathroom for the third time that morning, taking a seat on the couch next to his concerned boyfriend.

“Any luck?” the elder asked to which Paul miserably shook his head. 

“I feel like ‘m about to explode but when I go nothing will come out...” he groaned, placing a hand to his balloon of a belly. 

“Want some warm milk? It might help the bellyache,” John offered, wanting to help but not really knowing how. Paul groaned again.

“I don’t think I can handle anything else in me..” 

“Just a sip or two, to help move things along, alright?” Paul relented, pulling down the waistband of his pants to his hips and stroking circles around the hard bloat. John got up from the couch, going over to the kitchen and heating up a small glass of milk. “Don’t drink it too fast.” He held the warm glass up to Paul’s lips as the younger man took two delicate sips, waiting a bit to see how it felt on his stomach before taking two more bigger sips.

After a few minutes Paul had downed half the glass, and was now shifting in his seat as his tummy growled angrily. Jon was just about to recommend some medicine when Paul jumped up suddenly, bolting back into the bathroom. John knew Paul’s tummy had always been a bit sensitive when it came to dairy and especially milk, and he could only hope that his lover was finally finding some relief.

Another few minutes went by before Paul left the restroom. John gave him a questioning gaze and he shook his head, laying down with his head on John’s comfortable thighs. The rhythm guitarist moved his hand down to the other's stomach, pushing up his shirt. The usually squishy and slightly-rounded gut was huge and rock hard. 

“You poor thing... you’re really backed up aren’t you?” he cooed as he massaged the other’s belly. Paul flinched as a cramp went through him, and he curled up around John’s hand. “Would you want to try a laxative? Help get all the nasty stuff out.” Paul looked like he was about to object, but as another sharp cramp hit he moaned in pain, nodding. John got up again, rifling through the medicine cabinets until he found the bottle labeled ‘Laxatives; FAST ACTING’ and mixed the solution in with some milk. 

Paul eyed the concoction with intimidation before drinking it in small, consistent sips. Before he could even finish he was already leaping off the couch again and barreling towards the loo. 

The sounds that followed the closing of the door made John’s own guts twist in sympathy. Grunts and farts accompanied what sounded like buckets of water being dumped into the toilet, by the consistency and wetness of those farts, that analogy wasn’t too far off. 

Finally, after nearly 30 minutes on the loo, Paul shuffled out. His gut had visibly deflated and he wore a satisfied look on his face. 

“Better?” John asked. Paul nodded, crawling up to him.

“Mhm, thank you. I’ve never been so relieved to have diarrhea in my life.” John chuckled. 

“Any time, love.”


End file.
